


Kiss Me

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin OTP Prompts Short Stories [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	Kiss Me

_27\. “Kiss me.”_

Joaquin had been standing in the Keller’s driveway for over an hour, waiting for Kevin to come home. Ever since Joaquin was back in Riverdale, he had wanted to talk to Kevin, but two months had passed, and there had never been the right moment. Either Kevin was busy (or acted busy) and told Joaquin that he didn’t have time, or he was with Moose, his new boyfriend…though Joaquin knew through Betty that it wasn’t that easy because Moose was still not ready to out himself. The sane part of Joaquin’s mind told him to just leave it because Kevin obviously was trying to avoid him. But there was another part of his mind, that wouldn’t shut up…the insane and lovesick part, which was refusing to give up.  
  
And today Joaquin hadn’t been able to stop himself and just drove to Kevin’s house. A few times, he was about to abort his crazy mission and just get on his motorcycle and drive away, pretending that this never happened. What was he even thinking? Waiting for Kevin in front of his house, like some stalker? Was he really that desperate? But the problem was, Joaquin knew the answer to that question: Yes, he was that desperate. And even after all the shit that happened in his life, he was still an optimistic fool and needed to believe that he could still get a second chance if he would just be able to talk to Kevin.  
  
Kevin finally walked up to the house, and the moment his eyes came to rest on Joaquin, leaning against his motorcycle, he came to an abrupt halt.  
  
“Joaquin? What are you doing here?”  
  
“Hey Kevin, can we please talk? I swear it won’t take long. Is…is that ok?”  
  
He could have hit himself, why did he always end up stuttering, when Kevin was around? He bit his lip and looked at Kevin pleadingly.  
  
“This is awkward…but if you are already here, why not? Just tell me, what you want to say.”  
  
“I want to apologize again, for lying to you and keeping all those secrets…I felt like I had no choice, but I think I was wrong. I should have just been honest with you. And I am so sorry for leaving.”  
  
Joaquin looked at Kevin, waiting for a reaction, but the other boy was just standing there with his arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face, apparently waiting for Joaquin to say more.  
  
Joaquin sighed, ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair and continued: “And I want to tell you something else…You still mean the world to me. I would give everything for a second chance. Do..do you think that could be possible?”  
  
Kevin let out a sad laugh and looked at Joaquin shaking his head slightly: “You were away for so long, and I thought you would never come back. You can’t expect me to still sit here crying my eyes out over you and wait for your return, can you? I moved on Joaquin… I appreciate your apology, and it’s ok. But I am currently seeing someone else.”  
  
“I know, you are with Moose. Betty told me about it. But I thought that maybe you have just settled for him because there is no one else. I know that he is still closeted. And you were so happy when you and I were together because you could finally have what your straight friends had…a boyfriend to hold hands with and kiss and go on dates in public. Do you think Moose can give you that?”  
  
“He will come around I guess. I will help him.”  
  
“But do you love him?”  
  
Joaquin hadn’t wanted to ask that, but he couldn’t take the words back now.  
  
“What? I…he…um… well not really….but I don’t think this concerns you…” Kevin stammered uncertainly.  
  
And Joaquin suddenly felt much better, at least Kevin wasn’t in love! That meant not everything was lost. This was all the encouragement Joaquin needed, and so he quickly spoke up again:  
  
“Listen, Kevin, you have another option besides a closeted guy. I am back now, and I will never leave again. I promise you that I will always be honest with you from now on. And from the way things look now, I think we could finally be officially together…I mean your dad even works with the Serpents now. We could have everything we wished for last year.”  
  
He looked at Kevin, but somehow Kevin still didn’t react the way Joaquin had hoped for. Joaquin was starting to panic. He had never been a man for lots of words, and now he was definitely reaching his limit and couldn’t think of anything else to say…but maybe something else would help…and so he just blurted out:  
  
 _ **“Kiss me.”**_  
  
Kevin’s eyes widened, and he looked at Joaquin completely shocked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just kiss me. I am not good with words, you know that, so maybe I can just show you…show you how I feel about you. Please Preppy.”  
  
Kevin just stared at him incredulously, and Joaquin’s self-confidence was quickly fading. He was usually so sure of himself. But when it came to Kevin, he was often reduced to a stuttering, insecure mess. The problem was that Joaquin was in love with Kevin, desperately, hopelessly in love and he just needed to get a reaction now, needed Kevin to really kiss him or at least say something.  
  
But Kevin was still just staring at him. When the silence carried on, Joaquin lost all hope. He had messed up once again. He had given everything he could, and it still wasn’t enough. He felt so stupid. Had he really just told his ex to kiss him? He gulped hard and slowly backed away from Kevin. “I am so sorry Kevin. Sorry for saying that…I am such and idot…I’ll just go…”  
  
He turned around quickly, just wanting to get away as fast as possible. He had made such a fool of himself. But that wasn’t even the worst. Kevin didn’t want him anymore. This was the final proof, and it hurt so much.  
  
But suddenly Joaquin was stopped by Kevin grabbing his arm.  
  
“Wait!”  
  
And the next thing he knew, was that he was spun around and Kevin’s soft lips were on his. Joaquin gasped in surprise but then returned the kiss. His arms went instinctively around Kevin’s neck, pulling him closer and his lips moved gently against Kevin’s.  
  
Joaquin put everything into this kiss, everything he had ever felt for Kevin. All the love, the affection, the desperate need, how much he missed Kevin, how much he had worried about him, how much he cared, all the wanting and all the desperation.   
  
He felt like crying and smiling at the same time. Kevin Keller was kissing him! And it was probably their most intense kiss. It wasn’t even a passionate kiss like they had shared many times during their make-out sessions when they both had been craving much more than just kissing. But what made this kiss so intense was the raw emotion underlying it. A bit like their goodbye kiss at the bus station. They both had put everything into that kiss too.  
  
 _“I love him. I love this boy with all of my heart.”_  Joaquin thought, and it made him move even closer to Kevin, pressing against him and deepening the kiss. He felt Kevin’s arms wrap around his waist, and his lips opening against Joaquin’s and realized that Kevin was kissing him back for real. And now Joaquin really smiled into the kiss, feeling happier than he had in months.


End file.
